Just For You
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Bella is tired of waiting on Edward to make the first move. AH Lemons


**My first fanfic story so go easy on me. Big thanks to Krysti without whom this story suck. Thanks as well to afragilelittlehuman, Bostongirl1212, and the other half of myself Tina.**

What a night! I thought to myself as I followed Edward out of the elevator after our first date. We had been making eyes and flirting increasingly over the past several weeks. I wanted him so bad but had begun to think flirting was all he wanted. Two days ago, when he corned me in the copy room, I was stunned, speechless.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my dinner companion Friday night?" he asked, looking nervous.

As if anyone could say no to him. He was breathtakingly beautiful with messy hair and deep green eyes. Hell, just the sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine and while he was very much the gentlemen. I vowed then and there to break his restraint.

Standing in the foyer of my living room, I had waited as long as I possibly could. It was all I could do to keep myself from blowing him under the table during dinner. This was it, I _would_ have him.

I reached for his wrist and he turned to me. I stood on my toes and kissed him. Just a peck on the lips and leaned back; he looked dazed. I knew he would think too much about it if I gave him the chance. So I didn't. I kissed him again, hard. I curled my fingers into his hair and clung to him.

Suddenly, he was pulling away, confusion twisting his features. His breath ragged he said, "I need to know how far you are planning on taking this."

I didn't hesitate. Never taking my eyes from his, I slipped the thong from under my skirt and down my legs. I held them up so he could see his name I had embroidered on the front in red letters yesterday. Slowly, I turned toward the bedroom, hanging the panties on the door knob as I entered.

Edward followed, but hesitated by the door. "Um...I'm not sure ..." I pressed my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Sshhh" I crooned. " Let me take care of you Edward. I've wanted to for so long. You don't have to do anything but relax. I want to do this. Just for you."

I kissed him again softly, taking his bottom lip into mine and sucking. He tastes like the chocolate cake we shared for dessert. My lips left his soft, pouty ones and moved down his jaw, kissing and licking. I moved my hands to his chest and began to unbutton his blue shirt.

Maneuvering him to the bed, I lightly pushed him down and stood above him, running my fingertips over his thighs in an increasingly upward motion. Gradually making my way to the buttons on his jeans, I popped them open one at a time. He lifted his hips so I could pull them down. I pulled off his grey boxer briefs along with the buttonflys. Standing back up, I took in the sight I had been fantasying about since I met him and gasped.

His face turned red and he chuckled nervously. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just...I guess I should have known...I mean, everything about you is perfect...I should have known this would be too." He grinned lopsidedly.

When I was finally able to compose myself, I told him, "I want you in the middle of the bed on your stomach."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but did as he was asked. When he was situated comfortably I reached into the drawer next to the bed and brought out the strawberry flavored massage oil I kept there.

I crawled onto the bed next to him, but did not immediately open the bottle. Instead, I ran my fingers through his hair, intermittently caressing and scratching. Edward purred, relaxing under my touch. After several moments I stopped and sat back on my heels.

I poured some of the liquid into my palm and rubbed my hands together, warming the lotion. I began with his right palm working in small circles and then moved to his wrist, constantly changing pressure as I continued up his arm to his shoulder. His skin was so warm and soft. Edward giggled when I found a ticklish spot on his forearm. Soon, I stopped and moved away from him, climbing off the bed and walking to the other side, where I settled myself on his left and began again.

"That feels good Bella. Thank you." Edward whispered softly.

This time, when I reached his shoulder I took a deep breath and straddled him, still panty-less. I rubbed his neck and shoulders in slow circles with my hands while grinding myself into the small of his back.

"Bella," Edward hissed. "You are the sweetest torture".

I continued down his back slowly, moving until I was seated between his legs. Then turned and began my ministrations on his right foot and worked up, careful not to touch his erection just yet, before switching to the other side.

His legs were so long and his muscles rippled under my hands. When I was finished I cleared my throat and whispered, "turn over."

Edward quietly turned and his face flushed red again. Still sitting between his legs, I lifted my hands to his chest and lightly started to caress, taking care not to pull any of his chest hair. When I moved over him again he realized I was still fully clothed.

Edward reached for my blouse but I stayed his hand. "Just for you," I reminded him.

He nodded, but reached for my shirt again. I looked at him questioningly. His mouth puckered and for just a moment I could see the boy in him.

"For me?" he asked.

He's so damn cute and irresistible. I reached for the hem of my blouse and raised my arms pulling it over my head. He smirked like the devil, settling back into the pillows, enjoying the ample view.

Thinking he knew what my actions would be, he waited for the massage to begin again. Closing his eyes and sighing. He was surprised however, when instead I licked his nipple. His eyes flew open and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. I saw a wicked gleam in his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip to stay still.

I began the massage again with his palm and wrist, this time kissing and licking while I trailed my fingertips lightly over him. I took my time, wanting to prolong his pleasure in every way possible. Diligently soothing and exciting every nerve ending. When I moved to place myself between his legs, he reached for the zipper of my skirt. I smacked his hand away and wagged my finger at him.

"Be a good boy Edward and you'll be rewarded." He pouted again and I nearly lost my resolve but he stayed his hands.

I licked a trail from his knee to the inside of his thigh, then sucked on the tender flesh there. He gasped. His hips bucking. I leaned across him to repeat the motion on the other side, pushing my breasts around his erection. I peeked up at him, seeing that he was biting his bottom lip and watching me. He was unable to stifle his moans this time as I inched my way up his thighs. I took in the sight of Edward's beautiful cock once more, involuntarily licking my lips. I glanced at him again through my lashes.

"May I?" I asked, waiting for his permission. Clearing his throat, he nodded and let out the sweetest stifled moan.

I placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock, then snaked my tongue out and licked around the head. Torturously slow, I moved down his shaft with my tongue before opening wide and taking all of him in mouth, while at the same time running my fingertips around his hips and up his stomach. Every now and then I would rake a nail over one of nipples. I sucked hard, but moved slowly. When his hands moved to fist in my hair, I slid my hands under him, grasping his ass and pulling him further into my mouth.

"Fuck," he grunted.

"Mmmm," I moaned around him.

After several minutes, I pulled away with a loud pop before starting again, slowing the pace.

"Tease," he called.

"The longer..."I said, licking down the side of his shaft, " you wait...," licking him again, "the better..." and another slow lick, "the orgasm will be..." I licked once again.

Edward shook his head decidedly and pursed his lips. "I'm done waiting."

He grabbed me under the arms, pulling me on top of him. I let my legs fall to his sides, keeping my balance with my hands. I frowned down at him.

"I was looking forward to tasting you."

He smiled devilishly, arching an eyebrow. "Maybe round two. Maybe then I can get that skirt off as well."

He wasted no time lifting my hips and settling me fully over his cock. He was perfect and the feel of him inside me forced a hiss from my mouth. I had been with other guys but he was not "other guys". It took me a moment to grow accustomed to his size. When I was ready, I began grinding my hips against him.

"You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good," I told him honestly.

His face looked feral when I tossed my head back and brought my hands to my breasts. He watched as I rolled and pinched my nipples between my fingers. He was concentrating on my nipples when I caught his gaze, he pulled my chest toward him and nipped at the peaks. I knew he could feel my response as my muscles tensed around his member and my fingernails clawed at his perfect chest. His hands moved to my hips, so he could thrust faster. Raising his hips to meet mine harder.

"God," I called out.

"Nope," he answered with a smirk. He shifted, rolling me onto my back. From above me, he growled, "try again."

Sitting up on his knees, he lifted all but my head and shoulders from the mattress, pumping into me roughly, deeply.

"Fuck, I can feel you tightening around me Bella."

Our rhythm gaining speed. I saw beads of perspiration forming on his forehead.

"I know your close," Edward said, leaning forward, he whispered in my ear, "come for me."

Again I was struck by body's inability to disobey him. "Ugh...just for you," I answered. Then I heard screaming and realized it was me. "Edward."

"That's right baby," he said as he pumped harder, his own release being triggered by mine.

He rolled to his side, cradling me with one arm as he reached for a smoke with the other. I snuggled into his warmth, lightly running my fingers over his body everywhere I could reach. Soon, he snubbed out his cigarette and turned to me with a smirk.

"Now about that skirt."


End file.
